Another Side, Another Story
by Drakious
Summary: Four teens get sent on an adventure they will never forget. They live on a small world in the KH universe, unaware of the events that are unfolding. Set in KH2 midgame setting.


Four teens get sent on an adventure they will never forget. They live on a small world in the KH universe, unaware of the events that are unfolding. Set in KH2 mid-game setting.

AN: The characters in my story are based on my friends and my personalities, strengths, weaknesses, ETC. Not to reveal too much but if you are looking for Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, to show up in this fic than I'm sorry to disappoint you, this fic does not rely on those characters barely AT ALL. There might be a few popups from those guys but they are not a part of my storyline, for all you Riku fans, he will be a major part in this story later on

**Another Side another Story**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or ever will 

A small orange and white furred animal burst through the bushes. It had a look of shear terror on its face as it ran through the forest in hope that its pursuers were being left behind. No noise was heard except for the pitter-patter of the animal's feet. After a few minutes of panic-driven running, the fox stopped at a small lake. By now, the fox thought it was safe but oh how wrong it was. As it dipped its small dark nose into the cool water, two young teens, about 15 and 16 were watching it from behind the bushes.

"Well Xanthas," A colored boy spoke. "Should we strike?" The colored boy had very short, almost no, hair. He wore a large bulky white jacket that with huge cuff openings supposedly to hide things in. On the jacket were a few pockets and black hemming making small curvy patterns on the sewn together parts of his jacket, including his pockets. His pants were also white with the same design as the jacket and also very loose-fitting, but with small openings for the feet. The teen also had a wooden sword tied horizontally along the back of his waist for an easy draw.

"Alright Felix, heh he's MINE!" the teen known as Xanthas jumped from the bushes with a rather large wooden sword stretched over his back. He brought the sword down in mid-jump in the direction of the fox. Unfortunately for him, he missed the fox as it jumped away at the last second.

The boy that assaulted the fox wore a long black jacket that zipped up from his waistline to his neck. His face was covered by a dark hood that cast a shadow on his face making it look as if it weren't there. The jacket had long dark sleeves that led to his completely gloved hands making his upper-body invisible to all. His pants were also dark and baggy, similar to Felix' but covered with pockets. His feet were covered by black boots with straps and strings out of line.

"Xanthas what were you-"Felix was stopped in mid-sentence by a sudden shocked look on his face. Xanthas turned around to see what was wrong and saw a large toy-like ship. Although its toy resembled exterior made it look boyish the spacecrafts dark circular engines spat flame and had a light blue shield on the top of the craft while its nose jetted out like a pyramid.

"What's that?" Felix finally managed to say "I dunno… Uh let's go back to Braik and Code." Xanthas replied darkly. Felix slowly turned around, put up his wooden sword, and sprinted off to the small town where they lived. Xanthas also sheathed his blade and followed suit.

While shooting through the forest, black patches started appearing around them. The patches rose up off the ground and started taking weird shapes. The two weren't paying any attention to their surroundings so Felix ended up tripping over one of the rising figures. He flew, headfirst, towards a tree; he managed, in time, to lift his legs over his chest and over his head until he was soaring backwards to the tree. He bent his legs and as soon as he was in contact with the tree he spring boarded off the tree and landed on the nearby patch of grass.

The black patches that now surrounded him were in a strange monster-like shape. They had large bright-yellow eyes on an all black body. They slouched over and slowly twitched in the direction of Felix. The monsters had sharp claws and little antennae that shot out of their heads in several directions. Some of the beasts even sunk into a very flat shape and crawled, very quickly, across the ground.

Felix was both shocked and angry at them for tripping him. He pulled his sword out and tried unsuccessfully to attack the creatures, only to find that his sword passed right through them. Meanwhile, other creatures were approaching from behind and some even jumped up and attacked Felix who sidestepped away or dodged the attacks. When the teen lost all hope of damaging them and the hope that Xanthas would return with help a strange glow emanated from his sword and his outstretched palm. Felix looked on with amazement as the glow gradually became larger and eventually caused the creatures to either explode in a puff of black smoke or sink into the ground and flee.

AN: These chapters are hard to write but it usually goes easier when I type them. Please review, and also be prepared that the ultimate goal of the friends will not show for a few chapters. This is my first Fanfic and I hope that it will be my longest for this story will continue for many chapters. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE


End file.
